Tears of a Walk
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: [Sequence Magic of Courage] Kanata wonders if the tears of Walk will be shed for him


**Tears of a Walk**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: Kanata thinks of how important those tears are for him

Note: this happened post Protected Island arc in which Souun died, and Titi tranced once again

Warning: OOCness on Titi's part (I hope not) and a bit of fluff (something that made me go "So sweet"). Another thing is, I've only read to the part where Souun died, so anything that happened after that is just my imagination. Not a spoiler or anything.

Disclaimer: they belong to Saenagi-sensei

**Tears of a Walk**

During the trip home—or rather the escape—from the falling Protected Island, Kanata once again sat on the back of Giza's cloud as Giza followed Titi who flew back to Japan. Every once in a while, Kanata would look over at Titi to check on his condition, especially after the death of a loved one.

"Hey Titi," Kanata called softly, not wanting to disturb him, really.

"Don't talk to me," Titi replied harshly.

Kanata looked at him, and sighed. Even after about half an hour, the trace of sobbing was still present in his voice. Of course he knew that he wouldn't want someone whom he had known so well to die—especially in front of his own eyes—but he was worried sick of Titi.

"Go straight home and take care of Rotte for me," Kanata said, not caring whether Titi was listening to him or not. He just felt the need to inform him. "I'm going back to school to talk to Arashi-senpai and Ouji-senpai," he finished, and looked over at Titi again, who merely kept silent and continued the flight.

Kanata sighed again. This was going to be a very long day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had been approximately three weeks since the incident in the Protected Island, and Titi had been more cheerful than when they got back to Japan. At that time, he was so grim that even Rotte didn't dare come near him, though Rotte had always favored him more than Kanata.

And now they're in Kanata's room, discussing about things that they knew from Souun, and had happened around them recently. Titi sat cross-legged while putting Rotte on his lap and stroking its fur once in a while, though it looked more like an unconscious gesture to Kanata.

"So, since Sou died, who repaired the heart?" Titi started, looking at the small cross-shaped pendant dangling on Kanata's neck. Kanata looked at him and sweat-dropped at his straightforwardness.

And here he had been worried sick because Titi couldn't get over Souun's death. He didn't think someone could talk about loved one's death so easily, even though three weeks had passed.

"Well, I don't really know," Kanata started hesitantly, and Titi shot a "I-know-you-don't-know" look at him. "Wait until I finish, alright?" Kanata half-glared at Titi. "But since he passed the cross onto me, then I suppose it's my power that will repair my broken heart."

Titi stared at him strangely.

"Alright, my injured heart, thanks to you," he rephrased his last statement when he noticed that he talked as if Titi had rejected him before and broke his heart.

"Since it's you who repaired it, I suppose it'll take a very long time," Titi commented flatly.

"You're not one to talk!" Kanata protested as he stood up and loomed over Titi who is actually shorter than him even if they were both to stand straight. "Like you could fix it a lot faster than I do!"

"Stupid," Titi said simply.

"Say what!?" Kanata demanded, grasping Titi's collar and pulling him close. "Just because the three of us are the chosen ones who can trance, doesn't mean you have the right to talk like that!"

Titi looked at Kanata with blank eyes. "So?" Titi asked, looking at Kanata with bored eyes now. "I just want the repair to finish as soon as possible so that I can go away from here."

"Yeah, I know," Kanata said, his eyes looking almost wistful. "That way, you won't be burdened even if something happen to me," he added as he let go of Titi's collar.

Titi frowned at this. True, it was always him who complained whenever he got something from the Sequence. When his cheek was cut by Saplant, Kanata's cheek was cut as well, but at that time Kanata was only worried about him, not about himself.

Maybe, just maybe, he should do something for Kanata. Even if it was just once.

"Stupid, I didn't say that," Titi said as soon as Kanata sat back in his original position. "Humans are stupid. That's why I prefer to be stuck with Sou."

"Oh really?" Kanata looked at him rather sinisterly. "And you said you're human," he added.

"Well, I thought I am!" Titi defended himself. "And I only talked bad about humans after I found out I'm not, anyway, so that doesn't matter."

Kanata shook his head disbelievingly. "You're unbelievable, Titi," he commented.

"Whatever you say," Titi replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, that's right, I was meaning to ask you something all this time," Kanata started as he remembered something in a rush. "Are you the only Walk who can shed tears?"

"Huh?" Titi asked back, confusion written all over his face.

"You cried at that time," Kanata pointed out. Now he was the one who didn't want to talk about Souun's death instead of Titi, when it should be the other way around.

"Oh that," Titi nodded his head. "I don't know, it's probably that way," Titi commented, "Walks never know feelings aside from hatred, so they don't know what can they shed tears for."

Kanata looked at Titi. It's true that Walks feel hatred towards humans, but Titi didn't. He tolerated human, and even though he was sealed by Souun at that time, he didn't feel hatred towards Souun. All he felt was disappointment, and the feeling of being betrayed. Maybe that's why Titi is special.

"But," Kanata started, "You look cute when you cry," he said with a grin.

"Wha- what are you saying!?" Titi asked madly as he bonked Kanata's head. "Stop saying ridiculous things!"

"But it's true," Kanata defended himself. "And there's another thing I have been thinking about."

"What? Do all Walks look like a woman?" Titi asked cynically. He himself didn't fuss over it, so why do Kanata and his seniors fuss over his gender?

"No, it's not that," Kanata shook his head, and added "Well, that one as well" as a mental note. "I just wanted to know, if my heart is fixed, and I happened to die," he trailed off a bit. "Will you cry for me, like you did for Souun?"

Titi looked surprised for a second, but then he looked mad again. "I told you to stop saying ridiculous things!" he protested. "What kind of question is that!?"

"Answer me, Titi," Kanata said firmly.

Titi looked at him, and stood up. "Of course I won't! Who will cry for you, anyway?" he asked cynically, and turned to leave the room. "This discussion is over. You ask too many irrelevant questions."

"I'm sorry," Kanata apologized as he looked at the floor with sad eyes. He should have known that Titi only cared for Souun, and not for anybody else.

Titi looked over his shoulder, and turned around before he closed the door to Kanata's room. "I won't cry for you," he started, gaining Kanata's attention almost immediately. "Because I won't let you die."

Kanata looked surprised, but happy at the same time. So Titi did care for him, even if just a little. He merely grinned at Titi. "I know," he said.

"Well, if you know, then you shouldn't ask!" Titi scolded. "You're embarrassing me, you know that?" Titi said and readied to close the door, but stopped when he heard Kanata's voice.

"And I won't die," Kanata started. "Because I don't want to see you sad," he finished, grinning at Titi.

Titi fell silent as he stared at Kanata disbelievingly. But before Kanata could say anything, Titi looked mad, and slammed the door close.

"Titi?" Kanata asked, approaching the door, hoping his voice was heard by Titi who was at the other side of the door. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Stop saying embarrassing things already!"

**I Won't Let Them Be Shed**

A ficlet regarding Kanata and Titi's relationship. It always went that way, Titi complaining while Kanata being protective of Titi. This time, Kanata finally got his reward, heheh.

Short, I know, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. And if you do, please leave a review.


End file.
